[1] Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple electromagnetic valve in which a plurality of valve mechanisms is incorporated in a valve body.
[2] Description of the Related Art
A multiple electromagnetic valve in which a plurality of valve mechanisms is incorporated in a valve body is known as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-106672), Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-178105), and Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-32941). Such a multiple electromagnetic valve has the advantage of being compact and therefore space-saving compared to the case where the same number of independent electromagnetic valves as the valve mechanisms are arranged.
However, the conventional multiple electromagnetic valve is such a multiple electromagnetic valve that inside a valve body, a plurality of valve mechanisms is arranged in the top-bottom direction or left-right direction of the valve body. There are enough spaces between adjacent valve mechanisms, and there is room for further reduction in size. Because a plurality of valve mechanisms is arranged in a straight line in the top-bottom direction or the left-right direction, in the case where for example, three or more valve mechanisms are incorporated, the size in the top-bottom direction (the height) or the size in the left-right direction (the width) of the valve body increases, and the handling and installation may become difficult.
A plurality of valve mechanisms can be arranged in the top-bottom direction and left-right direction so as to form rows and columns. However, if valve mechanisms are arranged in the top-bottom direction and left-right direction in rows and columns, the valve holes of the valve mechanisms fully overlap each other in the top-bottom direction and left-right direction. Therefore, it is difficult to form flow paths connecting the valve holes and ports. In order to go around adjacent valve holes, flow paths need to be bent greatly.